


It's the End of the World

by Azvee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, ice cream and sad songs make everything better right?, silly fic, victor is always the most dramatic man in the room, yuri is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azvee/pseuds/Azvee
Summary: Yuri is not having a good day and dealing with Victor's love life isn't making things any better.





	

Yuri was not in a good mood.

The day had started off bad when he got to the skating rink only to find Yakov yelling about how Victor had failed to show up for practice and things only went downhill from there. Apparently the living legend couldn’t be bothered to answer his phone and when the Japanese Yuuri failed to show up, everyone at the rink began taking bets on what the pair was doing that could keep them occupied for so long. Yuri never wanted to imagine half of what was suggested by Mila ever again. Eventually he volunteered to go check on the missing skaters just so he could escape the conversation.

“Stupid Victor with his stupid fiance and their stupid lovestruck glances.” Yuri grumbled as he trudged out the door and down the street. They kept distracting everyone on the rink whenever they decided to show up for practice and there was no way Yuri was going to let them hurt his chances at another medal.

The walk to the apartment didn’t improve his attitude. It was a cold, windy day and a delivery truck ended up splashing Yuri just outside of Victor’s apartment building. Victor wouldn’t even let him into the building no matter how many times he rang his room number and called his phone. Yuri was forced to wait outside until an old lady finally opened the door and lectured him about how children shouldn’t be alone in such a big city.

Yuri was about ready to kick down the apartment door when he finally escaped the concerned lady. Two things stopped him from doing so though. The first was that the door was already halfway open. The second was the sound of a woman singing coming from inside the apartment.

 

_Why does the sun go on shining_

_Why does the sea rush to shore_

 

In the end, Yuri gave the door a gentle push and walked into the room. He’d thought of a million different things that could have awaited him on the other side of the door, but none of them were remotely close to what he actually found. Victor was curled up on his couch gazing at his phone as he hugged his poodle like a teddy bear. A half finished container of ice cream laid on the floor next to him and a laptop, the source of the noise, sat next to it. It looked like he may have been crying recently.

Yuri was at a loss for words. “Victor?”

Victor’s head shot up at the sound of his name being called and he looked to the door with a hopeful expression that left as quickly as it came once he saw who had come in. “Oh...I was hoping for another Yuuri.”

“What the hell are you doing, Victor?” Yuri half yelled as he took in the site before him. Makkachin took this as his queue to escape Victor’s grasp and ran off the greet the new guest. This drew a pained groan out of the man lying on the couch.

“Even Makkachin wants to leave me.”

 

_Don’t they know it’s the end of the world_

_Cause you don’t love me anymore_

 

“What are you even listening to?” Yuri asked as he tried to get a better view of the laptop. He managed to see _Top 10 Songs for a Broken Heart_ at the top of a webpage before he decided the music had to go. Unfortunately Victor managed to move quicker than Yuri.

“Nooooo,” Victor whined while grabbing the laptop and pulling it out of Yuri’s reach. “She understands me.”

 

_Why do the birds go on singing_

_Why do the stars glow above_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world_

_It ended when I lost your love_

 

“Where’s the katsudon?” Yuri finally asked as realization began to dawn on him. The question drew another moan of despair out of Victor and Yuri cursed his poor timing. “Oh god, you guys actually had a fight? I came over here to get your ass to the rink, not deal with your relationship issues.”

“Everything hurts, Yuri. I think I’m dying.”

Yuri did not want to deal with this. Victor was a grown adult, he shouldn’t need a teenager to look after him. “You’re not dying, idiot.”

“Well I should be!” Victor snapped. “I deserved to after what I did.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“But I yelled at Yuuri, my precious little Yuuri!” That was a first. Yuri couldn’t recall a single occasion where Victor had ever yelled at anyone if it wasn’t words of encouragement or to get their attention. “I yelled at him and he just left. I don’t even remember what we were arguing about, Yurio.”

 _Crap how do you make a sad guy feel better?_ “It couldn’t have been that important anyway then.”

That only seemed to make Victor even more upset. “I yelled at him over nothing?” He asked before caving in on himself. “I’m a monster and Yuuri hates me.”

“How long has it been since the argument?” Yuri asked as soon as it occurred to him that this meant the other Yuuri was out by himself. Not that he was concerned about what might have happened to the Japanese man. A nervous trainwreck like him was probably fine wandering around a country where he didn’t speak the language.

“What time is it?”

Yuri glanced at his phone. “12:36.”

Victor wailed and buried his head in his hands. “It’s almost been an hour!”

“You’re telling me the idiot hasn’t even been gone an hour and you’re already like this?” Yuri asks while gesturing to the mess surrounding Victor.

“I just miss him so much.”

 _God help me_ , Yuri thought as he looked at Victor. “I didn’t ask for this.”

“Victor?” Both heads turned towards the door as Yuuri entered the room with an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sor-ahh!” Any further attempts at speaking were cut off as Victor all but tackled the Japanese man and trapped him in a tight hug.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you, Yuuri! I love you so much, please don’t hate me!”

Yuuri failed to stop a blush from appearing on his face as he took in his fiance’s words.  “Victor, I don’t hate you. How could I? You’re the most wonderful person in the world.”

This only caused Victor to hug his fiance so tightly Yuri thought he might be trying to fuse together with the other man while mumbling “I love you” in every language he knew how to say it in. The other Yuuri hugged Victor and whispered his own “I love you” back. Yuri couldn’t help but make a gagging noise at the display, causing the Japanese man to finally notice him.

“Yurio! How long have you been here?”

“Too long.”

Now the blush on Yuuri’s face was from embarrassment as he saw how grumpy the teenager looked. “Sorry. It’s not usually like this around here.” He said while looking around and seeing the mess around the couch for the first time. “What even happened when I left?”

Victor looked at Yuuri with his best sad puppy expression as he said, “I thought you were never coming back and I panicked.”

“I wasn’t ever gone an hour,” Yuuri said mostly to himself. “And I thought we were out of ice cream, where’d that come from?”

“I had it delivered.”

“That truck splashed mud all over my jacket you jerk!” Yuri yelled while gesturing to the stains on his Russian team jacket. The other Yuuri at least had the decency to look apologetic about it. Victor just gave him a shrug and continued to cling to Yuuri. That was it, he’d reached his limits. Yuri put his hands up in the air and started walking away. “I’m out.”

“Come back and visit soon!” Victor called out as Yuri stormed down the hall.

Yuri was never going back to the apartment ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> The End of the World was playing at work the other day and the image if Victor blasting it while eating ice cream wouldn't leave me.


End file.
